¡Tranquilos! Hay Miku para todos
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Mi fic de MikuxTodos, Miku Hatsune quien deseaba conseguir un trabajo lo obtiene como profesora de una escuela ; en donde conocera a chicos muy interesantes...
1. Introduccion

**Disclaimer: ..Aunque me den ganas de llorar Vocaloid no me pertenece ._. ; so****lo escribire hasta el beso con cada uno ¿ok?, si le voy a poner final y como terminan como novios la haria muy larga asi que se me ocurrio otra idea...Ya veran :3!**

**No lemmon ya que si hago esta as Miku se veria demasiado...traumada O.o**

**Gracias por vy2 yuma , omg me enamore de el aunque es bn parecido a Luki *-***

* * *

¡Yay!Gracias por leer este fic, soy Hatsune Miku, tengo 16 años y como es una edad en la que se puede trabajar mis padres me dijeron que lo intentara para poder acostumbrarme a un trabajo cuando crezca , les dije a mis amigas que si podian me ayuden y asi fue; Mi compañera Luka Megurine de 20 años de edad me comento que me encontro un trabajo de maestra , lo cual me sorprendio mucho ya que iba a enseñar a personas casi de mi misma edad, quizas algo mayores , me dijo que esa clase era algo problematica y era en una escuela de varones, y querian acostumbrar a los alumnos a la presencia de mujeres ya que en unos años iban a hacerlo mixto , por eso habia vacantes de profesoras; yo acepte en seguida. Hice mi maleta apresurada,me cepille el cabello dejandolo suelto para tratar de parecer mayor , uso mi uniforme tipico (Blusa gris,corbata aguamarino, falda negra y botas negras) me puse muy nerviosa ya que el que es profesor casi es el ultimo que entra, ni modo tengo que encontrar trabajo ademas esto ira en mi curriculum cuando busque trabajo de mayor. ¡Ya no puedo esperar para conocer a mis alumnos!

La aguamarina abre timidamente la puerta, mientras los demas estaban haciendo bullicio hasta que se percataron de su presencia mientras la aguamarina sonrie torpemente -"M..Mucho gusto soy Hatsune Miku,¡Espero que nos llevemos bien! ..._¡ah!demonios lo hice como si fuera una alumna"-_penso la aguamarina-"...soy su profesora general"-dijo ella muy avergonzada -"P..Por favor presentense"

"Soy Akaito Shion,a su servicio"-dijo un pelirrojo seductoramente

"Soy Len Kagamine , gusto en conocerla"-dijo un rubio muy alegre

"Mi nombre es Rei Kagene"-dijo un pelinegro aburrido

"Luki Megurine"-dijo un pelirrosado muy concentrado mientras leia un libro

"Gumiya Megpoid , pero puedes decirme Gumo"-dijo un peliverde muy animoso

"¡Meito Sakine!"-grito una pelicastaño agitando su botella de sake

"Soy Yuma"-grito un pelirrosado que al parecer escuchaba musica muy parecido a Luki

"Soy Mikuo...Creo que nuestro es muy comun"-dijo un aguamarino riendose

"Me llamo Kaito Shion"-murmuro un peliazul

"Hola,soy Rinto Kagamine"-dijo un rubio al lado de Len con unos ganchos blancos en su cabello

"Yo soy Nero Akita"-dijo un rubio color miel

"Me dicen Dell Honey"-dijo un chico de cabello gris mientras estaba en su laptop

"Soy Gakupo Kamui"-dijo un pelimorado vestido de samurai mientras afilaba su espada

"...Utatane Piko"-susurro timido un peliblanco

"B..Bueno..."-murmuro la aguamarina -"_Que clase mas rara"-_penso riendose la aguamarina para su adentros , luego si puso firme y dijo -"Chicos apaguen sus celulares por favor , y cualquier objeto distractor que no utilizen en clases"-luego miro a sus estudiantes quienes le miraban extrañados.

"¿Oi bien?"-pregunto Mikuo

"Mmm...¿Vamos a estudiar?"-pregunto confundido Meito

"!Woah!¿En serio?"-exclamo Rinto

"Eso seria algo nuevo"-murmuro Kaito

"Creo que hizo una broma"-dijo Luki

"¡Miku!¡No se hacen esas bromas tan pesadas!"-reclamo Len

"¿Eh?¿Broma?"-murmuro la aguamarina confundida

"Oh, que linda es cuando piensa que vamos a estudiar"-comento el pelirrojo

"Se nota que es principiante"-dijo Rei quien se habia apoyado su menton en su mano

"O quizas es muy ingenua"-dijo Nero

"Pobre chica"-dijo Yuma riendose

"Ya, chicos , comprendanla, es nueva"-dijo el peliverde

"Esta muy loca si cree que voy a cerrar mi laptop, estoy al mitad de un juego"-exigio Dell

"Ademas yo esto practicando con mi espada"-dijo el pelimorado

"E..Eto...Chicos...Ustedes han venido para estudiar...¿Saben que estan en una escuela cierto?"-pregunto ella muy sorprendida por la reaccion de estos

"Claro que lo sabemos , no somos idiotas"-respondio el pelinegro

"Es solo que es raro alguien por fin en esta escuela se anime a enseñarle a esta clase"-dijo el pelirrojo

"¿Porque?"-pregunto curiosa Miku

"Porque esta es la clase con mas bajas calificaciones que ha tenido la escuela"-murmuro Len

"Es por eso que los profesores ni si quiera se molestan"-dijo Gumiya con la voz apagada

"De igual manera no les habriamos hecho caso"-dijo Nero

"Ya que esta clase esta dividida por ser un problema para las demas"-dijo Dell agarrando interes a la conversacion

"Al parecer somos una molestia para esta escuela"-dijo Piko con la voz apagada

"...Como sea , no estudiaremos de ninguna manera"-sentencio el pelimorado

"P...Pero debemos de estudiar, si no no vamos a estar haciendo nada..."-murmuraba Miku

"Escucha linda, ¿Que tal si todos nos vamos a tomar un cafe, y luego vemos si hacemos algo tu y yo?¿Que te parece?"-dijo Akaito seductoramente , que hizo que Miku se sienta ofendida y saliera del aula

"Te pasastes un poco"-murmuro Rinto

"Mmm , no lo se; es algo linda"-dijo Akaito reindose

"¡Yo la vi primero!"-exigio Len llamando la atencion de todos

"¿Eh?¿Que tu que?"-pregunto Luki confundido

"Nada, el no dijo nada"-contesto Nero cubriendo a Len

"Ahora que lo pienso...¿No creen que se habra ido a acusarnos con el director?"-pregunto Rei intrigado

"Eso no seria nada nuevo"-comento Kaito

"Siento un poco de lastima por ella"-dijo Gumiya

"Gumiya no te unas al enemigo"-dijo Dell

"Oh, creo que alguien esta celoso"-murmuro Gakupo

"¿Quien?"-pregunto curioso Meito

"Creo que eso ya es algo obvio"-comento Piko sonriendo

"Para mi no lo es"-exigio Mikuo

"Bueno chicos, ¿Que tal si nos vamos de aqui y vamos a algun sitio entretenido?"-propuso Yuma

Y de pronto la puerta se abrio con fuerza...entrando una aguamarina

"¡Bien!,¡Soy su maestra Hatsune Miku!¡Un gusto conocerlos!¡Ahora saquen su maldito libro o los golpeare con un puerro!"-grito la aguamarina mientras sostenia un puerro entre sus manos dando ordenes a lo cual todos asustados accedieron,ella se habia vuelto a poner sus dos colitas que la hacian lucir como siempre, amigable e infantil .

"¿Que rayos le pasa a esta maestra...?"-susurro Meito

"Creo que es bipolar..."-contesto Rinto a lo que les cayo un golpe de puerros a los dos en la cabeza

"No soy bipolar"-reclamo Miku -"Simplemente dicen puras idioteces, dicen que son la peor clase y ademas que sus notas son bajas"-grito ella llamandoles la atencion

"Pero eso es ciert.."-fue interrumpido Luki

"¡¿Y ustedes han hecho algo para cambiarlo?"-interrumpio ella dejando a todos en silencio

"Bueno pero...Tampoco nadie ha hecho nada para cambiarlo"-respondio Mikuo

"...Entonces lo hare yo"-dijo ella sonriendo tiernamente haciendo que los demas se sonrojen inconscientemente -"¡Ahora hagamos los ejercicios o les golpeare con un puerro!"-amenazo ella a lo que los demas se rieron y obedecieron

* * *

Luego de terminar la clase, todos llegaron a terminar y poder copiar la clase. Creo que hemos progresado a como estaba, ademas mis dos coletas fueron signo de rebelion de que no me importa como piensen ellos de mi ya que con el cabello suelto trataba de verme mayor. Pero solo tengo que ser un poco estricta con ellos y amenazar con golpearlos con un puerro y logran trabajo es el mejor aunque tener una discusion con ellos todos los dias me va a costar algo de paciencia. Son algo divertidos cuando no estamos haciendo nada , despues de que terminaramos todo Luki me comento del libro que estaba leyendo, Gakupo me enseño un poco como usar la espada ,Mikuo se comio mi puerro haciendome prometer que mañana trairia otro mas,Len y Rinto se pusieron a dar vueltas alrededor de mi como peleando por algo, Piko , quien es muy timido, me pregunto si podria ayudarlo a entender ciertos problemas lo cual me hizo muy feliz,Akaito me pregunto si queria salir luego ero tuve que rehusarme ya que estaba ocupada , aunque esta vez el me lo pregunto algo diferente a la aquella,Rei me intento marear con unas adivinanzas de matematicas pero termine ganando y el puso una expresion muy sorprendida la cual me hizo reir,Meito me reto a un concurso de quien bebe mas sake pero le dije que no ya que no queria estar ebria,Yuma insistio en que escucharamos musica juntos,Kaito me invito a comer helados y Dell me mostro el juego que estaba jugando en ese momento que hasta ahora estoy en la computadora enviciandome con el. Me pregunto que me esperara en esta clase...


	2. Bajo la tormenta MikuxYuma

Hoy me toco clases con todos , pero Yuma no entendia cierto problema asi que decidi quedarme un rato con el, le dije que iba a ir a avisarle al director si podiamos quedarnos en el aula para estudiar, el director acepto ; Cuando volvi el aula estaba silenciosa , mire a mi alrededor y pude distinguirlo, se habia quedado dormido . Mire la hora para fijarme si es que me habia demorado mucho pero no era si , solo me tome 6 minutos en ir a la oficina del director;me sente en la carpeta adelante de el; estaba tan tranquilo y calmado , se le veia muy bien asi; se le veia tan vi que estaba escuchando musica, osea se dejo el mp3 prendido;cuidadosamente intente tomarlo con mucha delicadeza para no despertarlo pero justo mi mano choco con su cabello pelirrosado,entre medio dormido me detuvo la mano con la suya de sorpresa..

"Mi..Miku.."-murmuro Yuma mientras aun agarraba de la muñeca a la aguamarina

"Ah..Gomen, queria pagar tu musica para que no te despertaras.."-dijo la aguamarina con una sonrisa torpe para enseguida ser abrazada por Yuma quien se paro al instante-"Y..¿Yuma?"-pregunto ella muy sonrojada

"Estaba teniendo una pesadilla...Lo siento"-dijo el pero sin soltarla-"S...Solo quiero estar asi un rato"-dijo el

"E..Esta bien.."-respondio ella sonrojada, despues de un rato la solto

"Gracias"-dijo Yuma sonriendo

"N..No fue nada"-dijo Miku -"Amm...Bueno, ¿Cual era ese problema que no lograbas entender?"

"Ninguno, fue solo una broma"-dijo el avergonzado solo que queria excusas para quedarse con Miku

"¡¿Ehh!"-exclamo ella

"Gomen,gomen; por favor no me mates a puerrazos"-dijo Yuma con ironia

"No hare eso"-dijo Miku para luego dar un suspiro

"Woah, ese fue un suspiro muy largo ¿Pasa algo malo?"-pregunto el preocupado

"Es solo que pense que ya me estaba llevando bien con todos en la clase, pero al final me hicistes una broma para molestarme"-dijo ella con la voz apagada

"N..¡No fue para para molestarte"-corrigio Yuma

"¿Entonces para que fue?"-pregunto curiosa Miku-"Dudo que sea para pasar tiempo conmigo"-dijo Miku riendose

"Pues asi es"-dijo Yuma para enseguida acorralarla contra la pared

"¿Eh? ¿Yuma?"-murmuro muy confundida la aguamarina

"Solo queria pasar tiempo contigo.."-susurro el suavemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara

"Yuma.."-murmuro Miku

"...Aun asi me gustaria que estudiesemos Literatura, por favor"-pidio el

"D...De acuerdo"-contesto Miku ruborizada

* * *

Despues de un rato...

Yuma tenia un gran talento que el no se dio cuenta, despues de explicarle algunas cosas que entendia mas o menos sobre literatura le di un ejercicio para que pueda aprender mas rapido el tema ; a los 10 minutos me lo entrego, yo quede muy sorprendida por la velocidad de un buen chico, y es muy tierno, su poema me hizo conmoverme; el se limito a fruncir el ceño mirando hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado; no sabia realmente porque a su clase le decian que era la peor , y bueno Yuma era un alumno antiguo y me explico, yo asentia cuando lograba entenderle, para escucharle mas comodamente me cambie de asiento al donde yo estaba antes, osea , uno adelante de el asiento de el. Me apoye en su carpeta de el y haciamos preguntas ya personales pero no me importaba ya que sabia que el es un buen chico, cuando estabamos conversando tan alegremente y sin querer su mano rozo la mia,bueno eso creo ya que esruvo ahi un buen rato dejandonos en silencion, en fin parecia que habiamos estado asi un buen rato y luego reaccionamos y nos soltamos, yo me sonroje a la espalda ya que el tambien se volteo

"M..Miku yo..."-fue interrumpido Yuma por un fuerte sonido

Y en seguida sono un rayo haciendo gran bullicio

"¡Ehhhhh!"-exclamo Miku para luego correr y esconderse bajo una carpeta

"¿¡Miku!"-dijo Yuma preocupado para ir tras ella

"L...Lo...S..Siento...T..tengo...m..miedo..."-dijo Miku mientras temblaba y tratando de taparse los oidos.

"¿Tienes miedo a los rayos?"-pregunto Yuma mientras se sentaba al costado de ella a lo cual ella asintio

"S...Si"-murmuro Miku

"Esta bien, conmigo estas a salvo"-dijo Yuma mientras la jalaba a su costado y le ponia sus audifonos a Miku para que no oyera los rayos-"...Lo siento"-susurro el

"¿?"-estaba confusa la aguamarina

"Si no te hubiera pedido que te quedes...No estarias pasando por esto"-dijo el mirandola directamente a los ojos

"Si no me hubieras pedido que me quede...No hubiera pasado tiempo contigo"-dijo la aguamarina sonriendole dulcemente

"Miku.."-susurro Yuma , luego la tomo del menton suavemente

"Y..¿Yuma que haces?"-pregunto ella sonrojada

Y en seguida Yuma le dio un calido beso en los labios dejando a la aguamarina tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar al tacto de solo se limito a quedarse sorprendida y procesar lo que estaba pasando mientras este le besaba. Solo por falta de oxigeno Yuma solto a Miku delicadamente con una sonrisa en sus labios

"Ya tengo que irme..."-murmuro Yuma -"Te veo mañana Miku"-dijo el mientras le acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, sale con cuidado para no golpearse la cabeza con la carpeta , mira por ultima vez a Miku tiernamente y se va.

"Yu..Yuma.."-pronuncio ella suavemente mientras se tocaba sus labios los cuales habian sido besados por el , haciendo que el corazon latiera muy pero muy rapido ; preguntandose que eran esas mariposas que sentia dentro de ella


	3. ¿un poco de celos no es malo MikuxLen

**Recuerden que despues de cada capitulo tienen que hacer como si nada hubiese pasado**

* * *

Este dia tenia trabajo mas de lo usual ya que ellos habian dado examenes , tuve que quedarme a revisarlos, y bueno; eran un monton asi que tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi delegado de clase, osea Len; como el es el que tenia el mejor comportamiento lo elegi, aunque todos reclamaron demasiado sorprendiendome, no sabia en fin, Len esta a mi costado y me esta ayudando mientras charlamos, el es muy gracioso, me conto que es primo de Rinto,por eso tenian tanto parecido. De todas maneras, me comento como la nota y actitud de todos habian mejorado gracias a mi, y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Despues el se habia quedado mirando desde un buen rato y yo no me habia percatado, le pregunte la razon y el solo evito mi mirada...

"¿..Len..?"-pregunto Miku muy confundida

"Lo siento, no es nada"-dijo Len mientras sonreia neriosamente

"Y..Ya veo"-murmuro Miku para luego revisar de nuevo los examenes -"Oh, Gumiya saco la mas alta nota"-dijo Miku sonriendo

"¿Y tiene algo de especial?"-pregunto con el ceño fruncido Len

"Eh...¿Len ocurre algo malo?"-pregunto Miku preocupada

"Ya termine de revisar estos examenes ¿Te ayudo en algo mas?"-pregunto el cambiando de conversacion

"Eh..no hay nada mas,gracias por ayudarme"-dijo Miku sonriendo -"Ya puedes volver a casa..."

"¡Pero yo no quiero!"-exigio el

"¿Ah?..¿Planeas hacer algo mas?"-murmuro ella confundida

"...Solo quiero quedarme aqui"-respondio mirandola directo a los ojos

"E..Esta bien"-dijo Miku -"Pero que conste que no te estoy obligando"-murmuro ella

"No, no lo estas haciendo"-dijo Len riendose -"Aunque...Seria lindo que lo hicieras"

"¿Hacer que?"-murmuro Miku

"Nada nada"-dijo Len para luego tomar la mitad de los examenes que tenia Miku -"Te seguire ayudando"

"N..No tienes porque hacerlo"-dijo ella tratando de quitarle los examenes y luego se acerco mucho a su rostro -"Damelos, no tienes porque hacerlos"-sonrio la aguamarina

"Eh..Ah..Insisto"-dijo sonrojado el rubio

"Mmm"-murmuro la aguamarina -"Si no me los das te golpeare con un puerro"-amenazo graciosamente ella

"Esta bien esta bien"-respondio el rubio entregandole los examenes con una gotita de sudor por el comportamiento de Miku

"¡Y la chica puerro gana!"-exclamo ella

"Miku estas loca"-murmuro Len riendose a lo cual recibio un golpe de puerro -"Auch, eso duele.."

"No me digas loca"-reclamo ella

"Bien...Pero eso es lo que te hace linda"-murmuro Len haciendola sonrojar

"Ah..eto.."-dijo ella muy sonrojada-"T..Tu tambien eres lindo.."

"Gracias.."-murmuro Len mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella -"¿...Mas lindo que todos los de la clase?

"¿Eh?"-dijo ella muy sonrojada

"Es una pregunta muy simple..."-murmuro el para si

"S..Solo que no entiendo porque tendrias que compararte con los demas"-respondio ella

"Gomen, solo queria gustarte"-dijo el sonriente para luego acariciar la mejilla de ella

"¿G..Gustarme?"-pregunto ella sonrojada mientras retrocedia su rostro

"Si"-contesto Len sonriente mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de ella

"L..Len, creo que tenemos que guardar mas distancia"-dijo Miku

"¿Porque?"-pregunto el con el ceño fruncido -"¿Porque tengo que guardar mas distancia?¿Porque no puedes responder mi simple pregunta?...¿Acaso te gusta alguien de aqui?"

"¡Len!"-exclamo la aguamarina cuando el rubio se le abalanzo sobre ella

"¿Porque no puedes entender que no me gusta verte con otros chicos?"-dijo Len mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas a la aguamarina

"L..Len estas muy cerca"-dijo Miku sonrojada

"Y menos que hables de ellos enfrente de mi.."-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de ella

Luego los labios de los dos se encontraron,los de Len besaban suavemente mientras la aguamarina solo se limito a tratar de detenerlo pero muy sonrojada por el acto de dejo de resistirse y simplemente se quedo quieta,mirandolo con impresion por el raro comportamiento de este; finalmente el rubio la solto por falta de oxigeno, ya que si no tuviera que respirar nunca la hubiera despertado...

"Espero que eso si lo hayas entendido"-murmuro Len mientras se paraba

"L..Len..e..ese fue mi primer beso.."-dijo Miku mientras se cubria la cara de verguenza

"Te veo mañana"-dijo el rubio acercandosele y dandole un beso en la cabeza -"Te amo"-susurro el suavemente dandole una tierna sonrisa para luego alejarse de la vista de la aguamarina poco a poco

"L...Len..."-murmuraba ella

Y el rubio abandono el aula, dejandola a la aguamarina que aun tenia examenes por revisar pero no podia concentrarse por cierto rubio que aparecia en su cabeza, al final decidio ella dejarlo para otro dia, a la hora de dormir , ella no pudo dormir para nada bien ya que los pensamientos de nuevo se entromentian; finalmente tuvo que quedarse dormida para mañana despertarse por un nuevo dia.


	4. Una respuesta inexplicable , MikuxAkaito

Este dia, fue un dia largo; y lo seguira siendo, obligue a Akaito a quedarse ya que el tenia muy bajas calificaciones, tuve que por el momento me esta ignorando, ya es de salida y me dijo que queria esuchar como le suplico para que el se quede , queria darle yo un aclaracion en los temas pero si el no pone de su parte no se que que tendre que suplicarle , odio darle lo que quiere ya que es el con quien peor me llevo en la clase, el es un alumno muy problematico. No me queda de otra, tengo que obligarlo a estudiar si es necesario debere golperalo con mi puerro varias veces; el esta sentado sobre la carpeta , no en ella osea sobre la mesita esa ; y esta esperando mis suplicas para hacerlo estudiar.

"Apurate que no me queda todo el dia"-reclamo Akaito

"E..Esta bien...Akaito...Por favor quedate a estudiar"-dijo Miku esforzandose como si le fuera muy dificil decir solo eso

"¿Eso es todo?"-dijo Akaito con una pequeña sonrisita en su cara -"Creo que me ire"

"E..Espera.."-dijo Miku mientras le jalaba de su camiseta para que no se vaya

"Te escucho"-dijo Akaito dandose la vuelta

"P..Por favor quedate a estudiar"-murmuro ella

"No juegues"-dijo el pelirrojo para acorralarla contra la pared

"¿Akaito?"-murmuro ella confundida

"Suplicame..."-susurro sensualmente Akaito al oido de la aguamarina

"N..no..."-murmuraba Miku

"¿No que?"-dijo Akaito con una sonrisita en su cara

"¡No me molestes!"-exigio ella empujandolo para luego golpearlo con su puerro

"Auch, eso no me va a convencer"-dijo Akaito molesto

"Ya no me importa, idiota"-exclamo ella

"Oh, ¿Insultando a tu alumno?"-dijo el

"No se ni para que lo intento, no me harias caso de todas maneras.."-dijo Miku con la voz apagada

"Mmm, me parecia que eras mas animada"-comento el pelirrojo

"Ya callate ; si vas a estar molestandome mejor vete a casa que tengo trabajo por hacer"-reclamo la aguamarina dandose media vuelta

"No me ignores"-exigio Akaito para tomarla del brazo y nuevamente acorrarla contra la pared pero sosteniendola de las muñecas

"¡Akaito ya deja de molestarme!"-exclamo la aguamarina tratando de soltarse

"¿Porque te comportas tan odiosa conmigo?-exigio Akaito

"¿Que quieres decir?"-pregunto ella confundida

"Siempre actuas tan tierna con los demas...Pero conmigo eres diferente"-murmuro el pelirrojo

"¿Porque...?Akaito no te entiendo..."-reclamo ella

"Eres muy lista para unas cosas y muy idiota para otra ¿Lo sabias?"-dijo Akaito haciendola enojar

"Y tu eres un malcriado"-exigio ella

"¿Malcriado?¿A caso te escuchar hablar?"-respondio el -"No tengo porque hablarle formalmente a una niñita menor que yo"

"Esta niñita te va a golpear con un puerro si sigues siendo tan molesto"-dijo Miku con una sonrisita ironica

"¿En serio?"-dijo el sonriendo picaramente -"Si ni siquiera puedes soltarte, ¿Como vas a golpearme?"

"P..Pues..."-trataba de responder la aguamarina

"Mas bien deberias suplicar piedad"-dijo Akaito

"¿Porque?"-exclamo molesta Miku

"Porque si un alguien mucho mas fuerte que yo me tuviera en una situacion como esta tendria mucho miedo"-susurro sensualmente al oido de la aguamarina

"..S..Sueltame"-reclamo ella

"Suplicame.."-volvio a susurrar al oido de Miku

"Akaito ya sueltame"-exigio ella tratando de moverse pero solo termino estar mas cerca de el

"Todo sera peor si te resistes a mi"-susurro el

"..E..Estas muy cerca.."-dijo ella tratando de alejarlo

"¿Te disgusta?"- dijo el sonriente

"Claro que si"-respondio la aguamarina

"Que bueno.."-dijo Akaito mientras sonreia

"¿Porque siempre eres asi ?"-pregunto ella deprimida

"¿Eh?¿A que te refieres?"-respondio el pelirrojo muy confundido

"Siempre me molestas, buscas cualquier momento para hacerme sentir mal; eres un mal estudiante a proposito y ademas.."-decia ella pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Akaito

El le beso tiernamente, la solto por un corto momento para tomar oxigeno; y luego darle un largo beso mientras sostenia firmemente las muñecas de ella para que no pueda evitar lo que estaba pasando, pues ella se estaba resistiendo pero no podia hacer nada ya que Akaito le tenia bien el pelirrojo decidio dejarla respirar soltandola pero no sin antes decirle...

"¿Eso contesta tus preguntas?"-dijo Akaito mirandola con dulzura y luego la solto y se fue del aula no sin antes decirle -"...Estare estudiando en casa"

"Akaito...Idiota.."-murmuro la aguamarina perdida en sus pensamientos


	5. En detencion solo nosotros MikuxPiko

Hoy me lleve un terrible sorpresa, y nisiquiera podia creerla, aunque me la dijo el director yo tuve que confirmarla con otros profesores ya que me era imposible de creer. Pero era cierto , mi alumno Utatane Piko, quien siempre andaba tranquilo y callado; un buen ejemplo de alumno aunque sus notas sean malas; se habia metido en problemas con unos que el dia de deportes,osea hoy, mientras yo dirigia a todos Piko se empezo a pelear con unos chicos de otra clase golpeandolos y dejandoles rasguños. No sabia como reaccionar a tal noticia, me parecia imposible, reconozco que Piko era una persona un tanto introvertida, ¿pero de eso como se puede a pasar a golpear a alumnos de otras clases?.En este momento lo tengo en detencion conmigo, no nos hemos dirigido la palabra para nada, el creo que esta muy aburrido esperando a que entable conversacion, y yo estoy pensando como pedirle explicaciones y llamarle la atencion.

"P...Piko si sabes porque estas aqui ¿No?"-murmuro Miku

"Si lo se"-contesto frialmente Piko

"P..Pues..Creo que me debes una explicacion"-dijo ella firmemente

"No, no se la debo"-respondio el mirando hacia otro lado

"P..¿Pero que sucede contigo?"-exigio Miku

"N..No es nada, una mujer no se debe entrometer en asuntos de hombres"-dijo Piko mirandola a los ojos

"¿A..Asuntos de hombres?"-murmuro Miku muy confundida -"Piko, yo soy tu profesora y te estoy acompañando en detencion; por lo menos deberias explicar que paso"

"No quiero hacerlo"-sentencio el peliblanco

"P..Pero Piko"-insistia Miku

"¡Ya callese! ¡No es su asunto!"-exclamo Piko

"¡Piko!"-exigio Miku pero no hubo respuesta -"Esta bien, les preguntare a los alumnos que golpeastes"-dijo Miku mientras se paraba y se dirigia hacia la puerta

"N..No espera, no lo hagas"-dijo Piko quien se levanto y la tomo del brazo

"P..¿Piko?"-pregunto la aguamarina confundida

"T...Te lo dire pero no te vayas"-dijo Piko para luego abrazarla y susurrarle al oido -"Quedate conmigo"

"D...De acuerdo"-murmuro dudando la aguamarina muy sonrojada

"Veras.."-dijo Piko mientras la soltaba

"¿Si?"-dijo Miku

"Esos chicos...Estaban diciendo cosas desagradables"-murmuro el

"¿Q..Que clase de cosas?"-pregunto ella

"Pues, estaban diciendo de que esta aula era la peor y todo eso"-respondio el con la voz apagado

"¡Eso bastardos!"-exclamo ella -"Pero debistes decirme a mi , y yo les golpearia con mi negi"- exigio Miku haciendo reir a Piko

"Ja ja ja"-se reia a carcajadas el por el comportamiento de la aguamarina -"Pero no te podia decir eso"

"¿Eh?¿Porque no?"-pregunto Miku ingenuamente

"C..Cuando hablaron mal de nuestra clase no me molesto para nada"-dijo el

"E...Entonces ¿porque los golpeastes?"-pregunto ella confundida

"Porque...Cuando dijeron que la profesora de aqui estaba muy buena...No pude evitar sentirme molesto y sin darme cuenta ya los estaba golpeando"-dijo el mientras rodaba sus ojos hacia Miku

"P...Piko.."-murmuro Miku para luego sonreirle tiernamente y abrazarle -"Gracias,Piko"

"..Miku.."-susurro el su nombre de ella mientras correspondia el abrazo hasta que la aguamarina se solto

"Sabia que tu no era alguien que le gusta pelear"-dijo Miku mientras sonreia -"Pero a la proxima avisame a mi para que les de su merecido, asi no te meteras en problemas"

"..Prefiero meterme en problemas yo, que algo te pase a ti"-respondio el mientras insconcientemente acariciaba suavemente la mejilla izquierda de la aguamarina

"..¿P..Piko?"-murmuro Miku muy sonrojada por el acto de este

"Miku.."-susurro el su nombre para luego tomarla del menton sorpresivamente

Piko le dio un beso mientras acariciaba el cabello de esta, el beso de el era no opuso resistencia pero tampoco hizo reciproco el beso; ya que ella aun estaba procesando lo que Piko estaba haciendo, ¿Una muestra de cariño? ¿Una muestra de algo mas? . En fin ella simplemente se limito a quedarse viendolo muy ruborizada mientras sus pensamientos la absorvian, y Piko la seguia besando, un beso muy largo pero luego el tuvo que soltarla por preocupacion de dejarla sin aire; ya que el podia aguantar un rato mas.

"Bueno,Miku me ire; te veo mañana"-dijo Piko sonriente para luego salir por la puerta e irse a casa

"A..¿Acaso me beso para distraerme y olvidar su castigo?"-murmuro para si la aguamarina aunque ella estaba muy dudosa pues si fue un beso para lo que ella dice no se hubiera molestado en acariciarle el cabello tan delicadamente como lo hizo, y ademas el beso hubiese sido mas corto. Finalmente la aguamarina termino muy confundida respecto a lo que habia pasado.

* * *

Me pregunto con que intenciones me habra besado Piko, no me parece normal que me haya besado solo para zafarse de su es una gran persona asi que no jugaria asi con un beso mio, pero ¿entonces porque lo hizo...?. Y ahora tenia que terminar un proyecto de mi academia, ya que yo tambien soy una estudiante como ellos. Pero no he podido hacerla y lo dejare acumulado para mas tarde o si no otro dia , por mientras me concentrare en lo que paso hoy dia ya que ese tema me esta dando vueltas por la cabeza y estoy segura que no me dejara dormir por un buen rato, lamentablemente me olvide de hacer mi proyecto y tuve que dejar pasar una semana para terminarlo. Aunque sea resolvi mi proyecto pero...No he resuelto las cosas con Piko... ¿Porque me beso tan dulcemente en los labios?...


	6. La cita de los helados MikuxKaito

En este dia, Kaito no me dejaba en paz diciendome que queria invitarme a comer unos helados, cosa que era un lindo gesto de su parte; pero yo estaba muy ocupada asi que me rehuse cortesmente , pero el no se rindio y me siguio preguntando hasta que me harte y le dije que si. Tuve que dejar el trabajo que tenia para mas tarde asi que ya no importa de todas maneras sabia que no iba a terminarlo hoy , Kaito con una sonrisita muy triunfante me llevo a su puesto de helados favorito donde tenian de todos los sabores; y por suerte tenian mi preferido, claramente esta, el sabor que hacer una larga fila ya que ese puesto era muy popular por su distinguido sabor de helados, y por eso, Kaito me dijo que esperara en una de las mesas que habia por ahi, yo le hice caso y sente tranquilamente mientras veia como el peleaba con los demas para que le den sus helados, era algo muy comico; luego me puse a pensar si esto era...¡Una cita!.Pero me autocontrole en silecion ya que yo solamente era su profesora y el mi alumno, quizas me invito a venir para comer helados como muestra de agradecimiento porque sus notas han mejorado, o quizas fue un reto que le hicieron sus amigos; aunque no me importaba ya que iba a terminar ganando yo por tener mi helado de negi gratis; Como sea mi relacion con Kaito y yo supongo que no pasara mas de una amistad, pues estoy segura de que el no siente nada por mi asi que que le vamos a vi como el se acercaba triunfante con los helados uno en cada mano, yo me limite a sonreirle

"Ten,tu helado de...Negi"-murmuro Kaito riendose

"Yo amo el negi"-reclamo la aguamarina mientras tomaba el helado y lo mordio sin pensarlo -"Gee ...Esta muy frio"-tiritio ella

"Tienes que comerlo con cuidado"-dijo Kaito mientras se reia un poco

"Ya se, ya se"-murmuro Miku mientras solo se limito a darle pequeñas mordidas a su helado de negi -"Que bien sabe"-exclamo ella

"Este lugar vende muy buenos helados, yo soy un amante del helado de vainilla"-dijo el mientras devoraba su helado

"Mmm, espero recordar la direccion de este lugar"-comento Miku

"No importa si la olvidas, yo te llevare con la condicion de que comamos juntos"-dijo el sonriendo

"Oh, no seria problema ninguno para mi"-dijo Miku mientras sonreia

"Mmm..Ahora que lo pienso...¿Esto es una cita?"-pregunto Kaito intrigado

"Eh..N..No lo se tu me invitastes asi que tu deberias saberlo.."-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada

"Oh, ya veo..."-murmuro el peliazul -"Entonces yo digo que esto es una cita"-dijo el alegre

"U..¿Una cita?"-respondio Miku ruborizada

"Que bueno tener una cita contigo Miku"-dijo Kaito mientras la miraba con ternura haciendola sonrojar

"P..Pero que cosas dices"-exclamo Miku tomandolo todo como una broma

"Ah...Nada nada"-suspiro el peliazul

"Kaito"-murmuro Miku

"¿Dime?"-dijo el peliazul curioso

"P..¿Puedo probar tu helado?"-pregunto ella timida

"Por supuesto"-respondio el peliazul mientras le daba su helado a probar,quien nunca le habia invitado su precioso helado a nadie -"¿Que tal esta?"-pregunto el peliazul sonriendo

"D..Delicioso"-exclamo ella -"Tienes buen gusto en helados"-dijo ella sonriendo mientras probaba su helado de negi -" Ah, ¿No quieres un poco?"-pregunto la aguamarina mientras le ofrecia su helado a Kaito

"De ti, por supuesto"-dijo Kaito para luego tomarla de la cintura y darle un beso

Kaito paseo sus manos por el cabello de ella mientras la tenia firmemente sujetada de la cintura, cosa que solo confundia mas a Miku; ella se quedo en shock viendo como Kaito la besaba tiernamente empezando a jugar con el cabello de ella, Miku estaba muy sonrojada , no sabia si reaccionar y empujarlo o corresponderle el beso. Pero antes de que ella haga algo Kaito la solto...

"Gracias por la cita Miku"-dijo Kaito -"La pase muy bien"-sonrio el para luego irse

"¿Kaito?"-murmuro la aguamarina muy confundida pero el peliazul ya se habia ido asi que no logro esucharla, ella se limito a irse a su casa mientras sentia que sus mejillas le quemaban y sus labios ardian recordando lo que le habia dicho Kaito y preguntandose si el ya planeaba darle ese beso, pues quizas fue una broma y quizas no; quizas fue una cita o quizas no. Aunque Miku estaba muy segura de que ese beso que le dio Kaito fue verdadero


	7. Me pregunto como se siente MikuxDell

Hoy era un comun dia que esperaba disfrutar, hasta que tuve que quitarle a Dell su laptop ya que no le ponia atencion a la clase, el se quejo hasta ya hartarme y hacerme hervir la sangre, pero no se la devolvi, le dije que tenia que hablar con el hasta que sea la hora de salida y asi quizas el recupere su laptop o si no me la quedo yo; iba a decirle que le castigaria por una semana sin laptop mientras el estaba esperando a que todos se fueran , pero no pude evitar empezar a jugar en la laptop de el el juego que me gustaba tanto. Todo empezo poco a poco, abri la laptop , la encendi por curiosidad aver que estaba haciendo y vi que era ese juego de la vez pasada asi que mis manos no se detuvieron y se posicionaron en el teclado y sin darme cuenta empeze a jugar, estaba muy concentrada en ello y sin darme cuenta ya era muy tarde , mira a mi alrededor y Dell no estaba , pero rapidamente senti una respiracion ; ademas vi unas manos apoyadas en la mesa un poco cerca de las mias que estaban en el teclado, mire hacia arriba y ahi estaba el peliblanco mirando muy conecentrado el juego que estaba jugando yo no dandose cuenta que habia dejado de jugarlo, pero lo no to y giro sus ojos hacia mi, yo me sonroje al instante ya que estaba muy cerca mirandome con sus grandes ojos rojizos...

"Vas a perder"-dijo el

"¿Eh?"-pregunto ella confundida

"El juego...Vas a perder"-dijo Dell para luego posicionar sus manos sobre las de Miku empezando a hacerla mover sus dedos guiandola en el juego

"¡Gomen!"-exclamo la aguamarina sonrojada mientras quitaba sus manos velozmente

"¿Sucede algo malo?"-pregunto el algo confundido por la reaccion de esta mientras pauso el juego

"N..No es nada , no te preocupes"-dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Esta bien..¿Segura que no tienes fiebre?"-pregunto el preocupado mientras chocaba su frente con la de ella midiendo la fiebre

"Ya te dije que no es nada"-exclamo ella muy nerviosa parandose de frente y golpeandose la cabeza con Dell

"¡Eso duele!"-exclamo el mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"¡Auch!...L..Lo siento"-murmuro ella muy adolorida

"Tranquila..¿Te hicistes daño?"-pregunto el acercandose a ella

"No es nada grave"-dijo ella mientras sonreia tiernamente mientras hacia sonrojar a Dell -"¿Estas ahi?"

"E..Es solo que.."-murmuraba el peliblanco sonrojado

"¿Es solo que?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"M...Miku..¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"-dijo el sonrojado

"Ya lo estas haciendo"-dijo ella mientras se reia

"Ja ja ja , cierto"-comento el -"Pues bueno...Quiera saber como se siente...estar enamorado"-pregunto el muy sonrojado

"Ah, pues...Ni la menor idea"-dijo ella con una carita inexpresiva

"Lo lamento pregunte algo que no tenia caso alguno"-dijo Dell mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabello blanco

"N..Nunca he estado enamorada asi que..No sabria como decirte"-respondio ella

"Ya veo.."-murmuro el peliblanco

"S..Segun lo que he escuchado sobre relaciones ajenas es cuando sientes mariposas en el estomago...o algo asi"-dijo ella riendose

"Oh...comprendo..."-dijo Dell

"Mmm...¿Nunca has estado enamorado?"-pregunto Miku

"Pues...Hasta ahora no he visto ninguna chica que me atraiga , si soy honesto ; hasta ahora la chica mas interesante que he conocido eres tu"-respondio el peliblanco

"¿¡Que!"-exclamo ella muy sonrojada

"Ah..¡Lo siento!¡No quise decir eso!"-exclamo el muy sonrojado pensando lo que habia dicho

"B..Bueno.."-murmuro ella -"Creo que deberia aclarar hasta cuanto tiempo voy a tener tu laptop"

"Claro, te vas a quedar enviciada hasta tarde"-se quejo el peliblanco

"¿Que?No , simplemente es tu castigo por ser tan distraido en mi clase que sacastes la laptop y te pusistes a jugar"-exigio ella

"Hay otra forma de negociarlo"-dijo el mientras una sonrisa aparecia en su cara

"¿Cual?"-pregunto la aguamarina intrigada

"Pues este"-dijo Dell

Y de pronto la tomo del menton y jalandola un poco de la corbata que ella tiene en su uniforme diario, sus labios se juntaron al instante; haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran pero el peliblanco no quiso soltarla, ya que lo estaba estaba muy sorprendida y muy ruborizada por el acto de Dell , quien solo trataba de buscar una explicacion logica de su cometido y de porque la estaba besando en ese momento y ademas que no la dejaba soltarse, el peliblanco la solto para dejarla respirar por la falta de oxigeno del beso que le dio, ella solo se limito a retroceder...

"Miku.."-susurro el el nombre de ella para luego sonreirle , tomo su laptop y se fue a casa sin decir mas palabra

"¿Que fue eso?"-murmuro para si muy sonrojada

* * *

No puedo pensar en otra cosa...Mi cabeza me da vueltas, estupido Dell ¿Porque me besastes?, ademas que se fue sin decirme mas, que idiota. Preguntando cosas como el amor y que es , haciendo que me sonrojara y planeando el ambiente para darme ese beso y llevarse la laptop. ¡Si! eso era, el solo queria la laptop, oh Dell ya veras mañana como te va en clases te arrebatare la laptop , y esta vez no me quitaras facilmente esa maquinita que hace que uno se envicie en aquellos juegos que solo te dan ganas de jugar mas y mas. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas , ¡Vas a conocer a Miku Hatsune!. Aun asi no puedo quitarmelo de la cabeza con sus ojos rojizos y grandes que parece que vieran atra vez de mi en un instante, y su suave cabello blanco que me gustaria acariciar, no puedo evitar ponerme roja cuando pienso en eso ; tengo que verle mañana molesta o si no el habra ganado esta batalla...Podras ganar esta botella...¡Pero no la guerra!


	8. Y yo pensaba MikuxGumiya

Hoy me tocaba hacerles practica a los chicos a ver que tal andaban ellos en lo que les habia enseñado, el primero en terminar fue Gumiya lo que me alegro mucho. Despues de ver como sus notas habian mejorado quise mostrarselas al director , sacandole en cara disimuladamente , que la clase no era tan mala como el pensaba. Y pues si , las notas de Gumiya era mejores que las de otros chicos de otros salones; el me dijo que le de una invitacion, era un papelito color blanco en un sobre amarillo, al parecer era la invitacion para cambiarse de aula, ha una mas avanzada segun ellos, pero eso no me importaba estaba feliz por el; habia logrado que triunfara y eso me enorgullecia mucho. Le dije a Gumiya que se quede que tenia que darle algo o decirle algo importante,el fue paciente ; ya que espere a que todos se fueran para darle el sobrecito pues era algo privado de el y nadie tenia que verlo a menos que el quiera pero como no tuve tiempo para decirselo. Simplemente le dije que viniera a donde estaba yo para entregarle el sobre...

"Ven Gumiya, tengo algo importante que darte"-dijo la aguamarina muy contenta

"¿Acaso es una carta de amor?"-dijo sarcastico Gumiya

"Tonto. Creo que querras verlo tu mismo"-dijo ella mientras se lo entregaba

"Mmm...Empiezo a pensar que si es una carta de amor"-murmuro Gumiya mientras abria el sobre

"Calla y lee"-dijo ruborizada Miku

"...Esto es.."-murmuro el despues de leer

"Si,si; exacto ¿Que te parece?¿A que no es grandioso?"-dijo Miku muy entusiasmada

"¿Como crees que esto podria ser de alguna forma grandioso?"-dijo el en un tono irritado y frunciendo el ceño

"¿Eh?¿Gumiya?¿Pasa algo malo?"-murmuro ella confundida y en seguida el peliverde la acorralo contra la pared

"¿Acaso quieres que me vaya a otra clase?"-pregunto el mirandola trsitemente y con una voz debil

"Eh..No..El director me dijo que te la entregara"-dijo ella sonrojada-"G..Gomen..No pense que te molestara tanto"

"No es eso tonta"-dijo Gumiya para luego dejar de acorrarlarla contra la pared y retroceder un poco -"Esto es lo que pienso de la oferta"-dijo el mientras sonreia y hacia el sobre en pedacitos

"Ah,Gumiya.."-exclamo ella para luego recojer los trocitos de papel al suelo -"Oh..Mis esfuerzos de profesora...Mis esfuerzos de profesora..."-dijo mientras lloriqueaba comicamente

"Calmate.."-suspiro el peliverde

"Pero..Es que..Pense que te gustaria la oferta.."-respondio ella desanimada

"Lo siento no era mi intencion entristecerte de esta manera..."-susurro el peliverde quien la estaba abrazando sujetada de la cintura

"G..Gumiya"-murmuro Miku muy sonrojada -"De cualquier manera era tu decision no la mia no te preocupes por nada"-dijo ella sonriendo

"¿En serio?"-pregunto dubitativo el peliverde dandole la vuelta a la aguamarina para mirarla a los ojos

"S..Si no te preocupes"-dijo ella mientras veia una forma de no estar tan cerca del rostro de el

"Simplemente no puedo aceptar esa oferta.."-murmuro el

"¿Eh?¿Porque no?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"Pues si lo hago...Me separare de mis amigos"-dijo Gumiya sonriendo debilmente

"Oh ya veo, con que era eso"-se animo ella -"Bueno pues si era eso no hay de que preocuparse , ya puedes volver a casa ¿Si?"-dijo ella mientras sonreia con alegria , luego se solto por el peliverde

"Ah, espera"-dijo Gumiya quien rapidamente la sujeto del brazo y la abrazo de nuevo

"¿E..Eh?"-murmuro ella sonrojada

"La otra razon tambien seria porque...Tambien te perderia a ti"-dijo para luego mirarla tiernamente a los ojos

"G...Gumiya..Estas muy cerca"-decia ella sonrojada

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba el peliverde le sonrio dulcemente,la sujeta con sus dos manos, la aguamarina no reacciono ya que no sabia que hacer; y luego la beso, un beso cual era muy largo como si no quisieera que terminara nunca, para que no esten separados sus labios,Miku en seguida se sonrojo por el acto del peliverde asi que ella para el beso, dandole un pequeño empujoncito y quedandose viendole el con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

"Gumiya e..Eso fue un.."-iba a decir ella pero fue interrumpida

"Claro que lo fue"-respondio el sonriente -"Tengo que irme, cuidate"-dijo el peliverde algo sonrojado y se fue rapidamente del aula

"...Y yo que pensaba que Gumiya era tranquilo"-murmuro la aguamarina para si.


	9. Obsequio MikuxNero

He estado pensando todo el dia en algo muy importante,Nero me dijo que queria decirme, asi que me pidio que me quede despues de la salida para que me de ese mensaje que parece ser muy eso me estuvo distrayendo todo el dia al dar clases y al parecer los chicos lo notaron, en fin estoy esperando esa hora para ver que es lo que desea con tantas ansias que me estuvo insistiendo por bastante debo relajarme, no es que se fuera a confesar..¿O si?...!¿O si!...Imaginacion loca deja de jugar embargo estare preparada para todo lo que venga, me pregunto que querra decirme; ya llego la hora de salida y todos se habian ido, Nero cerro la puerta algo sonrojado ya que estariamos los dos solos y bueno pues...Eso era raro que un chico y una chica se encuentren solos y..¡Miku Hatsune! ¿Que mierda estas pensando?...Hoy si que me he puesto imaginativa

"Yay,Miku por hacerte esperar"-dijo Nero muy entretenido mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella mientras esta pensaba

"¡Ah Nero!"-exclamo ella sorprendida y sonrojada -"¿Que es lo que querias decirme?-pregunto ella intrigada

"Ah..Pues eso era.."-murmuro Nero mientras se acercaba mas a Miku

"S..¿Si?"-pregunto ruborizada la aguamarina parandose de sorpresa

"¿Miku?"-pregunto el confundido

"N..No es nada...Continua"-respondio ella avergonzada

"Bueno.."-dijo Nero mientras volvia a acercarse mas a Miku y ella ya no tenia a donde huir ya que estaba chocando contra la parred-"Miku tu me..."

Y la aguamarina por tanto retroceder y intentarlo aun mas aunque chocaba contra la pared dio un mal paso y cayo arrastrando al pobre de Nero -"¡Me caigo...!"-exclamo ella mientras cai con el

"M..Miku..¿Estas bien?"-pregunto el quien habia quedado en una posicion muy comprometedora y ademas sus manos estaban en el lugar equivocado...El pecho de ella, por lo cual se sonrojo al instante

"¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-exclamo la aguamarina quien habia caido encima de el y le dio golpes a no mas poder y por ultimo le dio un fatality con su ataque de negi.

* * *

Despues un rato...

"N..Nero..Lo lamento"-murmuro la aguamarina sentada en el suelo al lado de Nero arrepentida de su acto

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"-dijo el mientras sostenia una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza para aliviar el dolor

"En...En serio lo siento es que tu.."-trataba de explicarse ella

"Fue mi culpa"-dijo el algo sonrojado-"Espero que todo este bien entre nosotros"-dijo Nero mientras sonreia y acariciaba la cabeza de ella

"Claro que si"-dijo ella muy sonriente

Y luego los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio

"Ne..Miku.."-dijo Nero algo sonrojado mientras posaba su mano en la de ella

"D..¿Dime?"-pregunto ella un poco sonrojada

"Aun no te he dicho la razon de porque queria que te quedaras aqui"-dijo el mientras sonreia tiernamente

"Ah..Pues no"-respondio Miku curiosa

"Era para darte un obsequio"-dijo el mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsita con unos aretes

"Woah ¡Arigato Nero!"-exclamo ella muy feliz mientras aceptaba el obsequieo que este le daba

"No hay de que"-dijo el -"Es de agradeciemiento por hacerme mejorar en unos cursos"

"Con que era eso..."-murmuro la aguamarina para si pero el rubio lo escucho -"Ya no tengo de nada que preocuparme"

"¿Preocuparte de que, Miku?"-pregunto el intrigado

"D..De nada, no es nada"-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente

"Ademas...Me alegra que hayas aceptado quedarte aca un rato mas"-dijo el mientras tomaba la mano de ella

"¿..Eh?N..¿Nero?"-dijo Miku confundida

"Asi te puedo dar tu otro obsequio"-dijo Nero mientras se acerco mas a ella

"O..¿..Otro obsequ.."-no pudo terminar la oracion la aguamarina por los labios de Nero inerrumpiendole

Nero la estaba besando, cosa que ella todavia procesaba lentamente como una computadora antigua; el no la estaba forzando de ninguna manera ya que una mano sujetaba la de ella calidamente y la otra estaba ahi suelta pero apoyandose contra el suelo dandose impulso para besarla, ella pudo haberse soltado si queria pero no lo hizo, quizas porque le gustaba, o porque no sabia como reaccionar; pero el rubio se separo de los labios de ella delicadamente

"Espero que te haya gustado tu obsequio"-dijo el sonriente para luego irse a su casa

"..S...Sin comentarios.."-murmuro ella a la nada muy confundida y ruborizada por lo que habia pasado


	10. Un pequeño favor MikuxGakupo

En este mes, los chicos estaban muy imperactivos , sera porque llegaba el concurso de kendo contra la academia (Es un tipo de arte de espadas solo que las espadas son de madera); Todos estarian animando a Gakupo este fin de semana asi que todos estaban entusiasmados el viernes apenas toque la salida ya que todos tenian que ir rapidamente a apoyar a Gakupo que se inscribio sin pensarlo dos veces, se solo conocerlo seguro ganara; los chicos me dijeron que vaya pero yo estaba negandome pues tenia que realizar ciertos trabajos y estaba un poco ocupada hasta que vi que Gakupo me miraba triste asi que acepte; entonces todos los chicos gritaron :"¡Yay!" , y luego me cargaron entre todos lo cual fue muy raro, me llevaron a un centro comercial a una tienda de ropa lo cual me parecio aun mas raro; me metieron a un vestidor y lo inundaron de ropa, cuando pregunte por Gakupo mientras me cambiaba me dijeron que nos quedaban 10 minutos ya que ya iba a empezar el concurso por lo cual me dijeron que si no salia cada diez segundos despues de que me lanzaran una prenda tras otra abririan la puerta en cualquier modo que este. Por suerte no me paso nada ya que me cambie en seguida , al final decidieron que me quedara con un sueter color celeste y una falda blanca con botas negras para combinar y con mis diarias colitas a los costados; si preguntaba como me quedaba parece qje les daba fiebre pues se ponian muy rojos. Ni modo yo tambien me ppuse ansiosa al llegar al concurso y pude divisar de lejos a un pelimorado que al parecer en unos 10 minutos le tocaba pelear...

"¡Gakupo!"-exclamo la aguamarina sonriente mientras se le acercaba rapidamente

"Oh Miku vinistes"-dijo Gakupo contento para luego observar detalladamente el traje de Miku -"E..Eso te queda bien"-murmuro el sonrojado

"¡No la desnudes con las vista!"-se escucharon voces provenientes de los chicos riendose quienes estaban sentados junto al publico

"E..Esos idiotas"-murmuro Gakupo sonrojado

"S..Si que lo son"-respondio ella sonrojada-"Ne..Gakupo¿Puedo verte practicar kendo?"

"Claro ven sigueme"-dijo Gakupo sonriente mientras la tomaba de la mano haciendola sonrojar y la llevaba hacia el salon de practicas

* * *

"Woah este lugar si que es gigantesco"-exclamo Miku

"Lo es"-dijo riendose el pelimorado luego sujeto una katana(espada de madera) y empezo a golpear a un cebo de madera -"Y asi se practia esto, normalmente tienes que intentar dar en las caderas para hacer perder el equilibrio y luego reaatacar"

"Oh, parece dificil"-dijo ella mientras veia como Gakupo atacaba agilmente a ese cebo

"¿Quieres intentar?"-pregunto el mientras le entregaba la katana-"Ya que nos queda algo de tiempo podrias intentar..."

"P...Pero parece dificil"-dijo ella dubitativa mientras aceptaba la katana que el le daba

"Yo te enseñare"-dijo Gakupo sonriendo tiernamente

"E..Esta bien"-respondio ella sonrojada

"Bien, ahora golpea con fuerzas"-ordeno el a la aguamarina

"Ok"-dijo ella mientras golpeaba al aire menos al cebo de madera ya que Miku lo hacia con tal fuerza que cerraba los ojos

"Miku...Dije que golpearas con fuerza, no que mataras moscas"-dijo el riendose

"Gomen.."-murmuro ella lloriqueando comicamente

"Tranquila, tranquila ; te muestro"-dijo Gakupo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cadera y luego por los brazos de ella sujetando la katana firmemente -"Ves, no es tan dificil"-dijo el algo ruborizado

"..S..Si lo es..."-murmuro ella sonrojada-"Solo que tu eres profesional en esto"-hizo ella puchero

"Ja ja ja"-se rio el-"Ahora solo tienes que golpear de frente y directamente, ya que eres principiante"-dijo Gakupo mientras la hacia mover los brazos

"Ya entendi"-dijo alegre la aguamarina

"Es divertido ¿No?"-dijo Gakupo contento mientras le dejaba sus brazos libres a Miku pero luego pasa los de el por su cadera y no los retira como si fuera un abrazo

"G..¿Gakupo?.."- murmuro confundida por el comportamiento de este

"Lo siento, solo que estoy algo agotado"-respondio el pelimorada soltandola finalmente

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?"-pregunto ella mientras se volteaba y dejaba la katana a un lado, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos

"Bueno...Pues si hay algo"-murmuro Gakupo mientras una sonrisa -"Un pequeño favor"

"¿Que puedo hacer?"-pregunto ella curiosa -"¿Te traigo un refresco?, en seguida voy por el"-dijo ella mientras se iba caminando hacia la salida para irse a una tienda pero fue jalada por el fuerte brazo de Gakupo, quien la jalo contra el dandole un sorpresivo beso.

Gakupo la tenia bien sujetada ya que la aguamarina pensaba que simplemente habia sido un pequeño mal paso de los dos y trataba de soltarse, pero al darse cuenta que este la agarraba fuertemente dejo de resistirse y se puso a pensar porque hacia eso. Como ella no tenia ni la menor idea Gakupo solo aprovecho a dejar durar el beso mas de lo debido , dejandose a los dos sin aire cosa que cuando se soltaron dieron una fuerte respirada.

"¿Gakupo?"-dijo ella mientras lo veia alejarse al pelimorado

"Me toca pelear a mi"-dijo el pelimorado mientras le guiñaba un ojo y llevaba la katana apoyada al hombro sostenida con la mano -"Te veo mas tarde"

"D..De acuerdo.."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras se sonrojaba cada vez mas pensando en lo sucedido

"Ah..Y...Gracias por el favor"-sonrio el para luego irse haciendo que Miku se ponga roja como tomate

* * *

Y bueno pues a Gakupo le tocaba pelear en el concurso, yo estaba muy roja de tan solo pensarlo y los chicos me preguntaron si tenia fiebre yo solo negue con la cabeza ya que tambien queria concentrarme en la pelea de Gakupo, y como tods esperaban el gano; luego cada quien a sus casas. Al final no hable nada con el ya que estaba tan cansado que lo llevaron a casa a dormir; pero en fin ahora todo estaria bien si es que hacemos como que no paso nada, aunque me sera muy dificil hacerlo ya que me sonrojare al instante


	11. Pensar un poco MikuxRei

Lamentablemente, para comienzo de este nuevo y agradavle dia, cual parecia lleno de esperanzas para tener un dia tranquilo con la clase ; olvide a cierto pelinegro que le encanta hacer mi vida imposible pensando que soy idiota; y claro estoy hablando de Rei Kagene. Que durante toda la clase me ha hecho preguntas viariadas de cursos variados lo cual yo lo mandaba al diablo para que no me moleste pero como insistia mucho tuve que aceptarle con remordimiento en mi corazon, ya que hasta ahora; que han pasado ya dos horas despues de la hora de salida, esta aqui conmigo haciendome mas preguntas de matematicas lo cual ya me tiene harta. Pero como acepte debo cumplir mis promesas, yo dije resolvere todos los problemas me pongas enfrente; y bueno no es que no entienda pero algunos ya salen de mi criterio y bueno pues me cuesta un poco entenderlos...¡Si estan muy dificiles!. No voy a dejar que note que me esta costando realizar estas estupidas operaciones que son para niños de primaria, maldito bastardp Rei, solo es que me canso despues de tanto problema y logro confundirme mas...Bueno que va...

"Haz el problema 345"-ordeno Rei mientras la aguamarina tomaba una hoja de papel en blanco con su lapiza a la mano

"Listo"-respondio ella con velocidad

"El 346"- dijo Rei

"Listo"-ella lo resolvio velozmente

"El 347"- dijo el pelinegro mientras miraba la hoja de respuestas de Miku

"Listo"-dijo ella alegremente

Despues de un rato...O mejor dicho 2h mas...

"El 826"-murmuro Rei a la aguamarina

"..Listo"-dijo ella de malhumor

"El 827"-dijo Rei señalandole el problema en el libro

"L..Listo.."-murmuro enfadada la aguamarina

"El..."-fue interrumpido el pelinegro

"¡Maldicion, tengo vida social!"-exclamo ella fastidiada

"¿Mmm?"-murmuro el riendose para sus adentros

"Ya estoy exhausta, mucho pensar me hace daño"-exigio Miku

"Claro como nunca piensas..."-respondio el rotando los ojos

"¿¡Disculpa!"-grito ella con ira a punto de darle un ataque de puerro

"Las respuestas , siempre estan en los libros de profesores"-respondio el pelinegro

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto ella confundida

"Es que pense...Que tu solo te guiabas por el libro"-dijo Rei mientras se apoyaba su menton en su mano

"¿Pues esos 827 problemas no te bastan?"-gruño ella muy molesta

"Mmm...Creo que no"-dijo Rei con una sonrisita en su cara

"Idiota.."-murmuro ella

"Te oi"-dijo Rei con una mirada retadora

"Ya me canse asi que ya no hare mas problemas"-dijo ella mientras posaba su cabeza hacia abajo entre sus brazos apoyados en la carpeta

"Ya veo.."-dijo el mientras inconscientemente empezo a acariciar el cabello de la aguamarina

"¿Eh?"-dijo ella mientras levantaba la cara -"¿Que haces?"-murmuro ella un poco

"N..Nada"-respondio el sonrojado quien al instante alejo su mano

"Pff.."-suspiro la aguamarina -"Como sea , debo cumplir con la promesa"-dijo mientras agarraba el libro y cambiaba de pagina continuamente -"¿Cual era el que seguia?"

"Creo que.."-murmuraba Rei

"Ah si , el 828"-exclamo ella

"Te pondre un problema mas dificil ¿Lo aceptas?"-dijo el sonriendo -"Este te hara pensar un poco"

"Ah claro pero de que se trat..."-Y Miku fue interrupida cuando Rei la tomo del cabello dandole un pequeño jalon besandola

La aguamarina quien estaba muy sorprendida quizo golpearlo con su negi que tenia en su mano pero este la detuvo reaccionando ; Miku pensaba que Rei solo lo hacia para molestarla de cierta forma per este lo hacia con tanta delicadeza que no se convencia a si misma , ademas que era el primer beso de ella parecia que tambien era el primer beso de el; Miku necesitaba oxigeno por el largo beso que le estaban dando, y en un intento de conseguirlo empujo al pelinegro haciendolo retroceder bruscamente pero este solo se limito a sonreir, tomar sus cosas y mirarla por ultima vez para luego salir del aula y dirigirse a su casa. En cambio la aguamarina se quedo un rato con un lapiz en la mano y una hoja en blanco ; pensando sobre el "problema" que le habia dejado Rei. Pero finalmente ella se fue a su casa sin respuesta ya que evitaba recordarle pues en ese momento se pone muy colorada y le da ganas de matar a alguien

* * *

**Omg O.o este capitulo lo hice escuchando musunde hiraite rasetsu to mukuro :O!**

**xsiakaso mi cuenta alli en youtube es Miku Hatsune.**

**Ahora cantare :D**

**Yo: Yay Yay hagamos algunas travesuras**

**-mi madre pasa por ahi-**

**Yo: Yay Yay tengamos un bebe**

**Madre: ¡Hijita! ¡Hay que llevarte al psicologo-dijo tomandome rapidamente de la mano, tirandome por las escalera mientras ella va por las llaves del auto-**

**Yo:...Yay Yay quiero matar a mi madre e_e**

**Y en el psicologo...**

**El señor que hace preguntas: A ver..Y poque cantabas eso?**

**Yo: Porque me gusta -mala respuesta xD-**

**El señor que hace preguntas: Mmm Y alguien te ha influenciado en eso?**

**Yo:Miku :D!**

**El señor que hace preguntas: Oh ya veo**

**Yo: La conoce :O? No me digas que usted es el bastardo que la violo en esa cancion!**

**El señor que hace preguntas: No veras...**

**Yo: Lo es! -saca un negi de plastico - ESTO VA POR MIKU!-lo mata a puerrazos**

**XDDD, mi imaginacion no tiene limites :D...Creo que eso es malo ._.**


	12. A mano MikuxLuki

En este dia cualquiera, teniamos que leer muchos libros, lo malo que la clase no se callaba asi que tuve que golpear a algunos con mi las clase me encontre a un pelirrosado muy concentrado leyendo mientras escuchaba un poco de musica. Y claro se trataba de Luki , me acerque a el y lo toque despacio, el me miro y me ignoro cosa que me dio mucha colera; asi que decidi que era hora de dalre una leccion y que respetara a su maestra, o sea yo; iba a matarlo a puerrazos asi que fui a buscar mi negi pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, ya que el puerro siempre lo uso en forma de castigo contra los que no me hacen caso (alumnos) , pero no estaba por ninguna parte..Maldito negi...Aun asi te amo mi querido negi. Y el maldito bastardo de Luki se limitaba a reirse por dentro como yo desesperada buscaba mi negi...Oh pobre negi donde podras estar..

"¿Que buscas?"-pregunto curioso el pelirrosado

"N..¡No te importa!"-respondio la aguamarina muy molesta mientras rebuscaba en su maletin

"Mmm...Como sea.."-murmuro Luki para luego volver a centrarse en su lectura

"...¿Por casualidad no has visto mi negi?"-pregunto ella pidiendo ayuda

"Si no lo encuentras es porque Mikuo se lo comio"-murmuro Luki mientras seguia leyendo

"Oh...Lo supuse.."-murmuro ella suspirando

"Estupida..."-dijo en voz baja el pelirrosado

"¿¡Que dijistes!"-exclamo ella molesta

"¿No me oistes?, Que lastima"-respondio el sonriendo

"Maldito..."-murmuro ella para si pero el lo escucho

"Ya callate"-dijo Luki molesto -"Ruidosa.."- dijo el a lo que la aguamarina solo se limito a ignorarle la mirada

"¿Y bien no te vas a ir a casa?"-pregunto ella mientras le quitaba el libro que estaba leyendo tan concetrado el pelirrosado

"Aqui es el unico lugar donde se puede leer tranquilamente"-respondio el-"Ahora dame mi libro"-exigio Luki

"No"-dijo ella sacando la lengua

"Que molesta eres..."-respondio el acercandose a ella tratando de quitarle el libro

"No me alcanzas"-dijo ella mientras guiñaba un ojo

"¿...Tu crees...?""-dijo el sonriendo para luego jalarla del brazo haciendola acercarse hacia ella tomandola de la cintura

"E..¡Eh!"-exclamo ella nerviosa y muy sonrojado

"¿Que decias..?"-dijo Luki con una sonrisita en su cara

"T..Toma.."-murmuro ella dandole el libro a Luki

"Arigato"-dijo el tomando el libro poniendolo en la carpeta que tenia a su costado sin soltar a Miku

"Q..Que esperas para soltarme?"-pregunto ella ruborizada

"Creo que debes disculparte conmigo"-dijo el mientras sacaba la lengua

"N..¡Nunca!"-exclamo ella molesta

"Entonces..."-el pelirrosado la tomo suavemente del menton -"Nos pondre a mano"

Y luego Luki sosteniendola de la cadera con la mano derecha y con la otra sosteniendola del menton , hizo que la aguamarina no pudiera soltarse.A ella solo le quedaba quedarse quieta o si no podia hacer que ella misma perdiera mas oxigeno, ella intentaba separarse ya que sabia que Luki lo hacia por "molestar"; pero Luki solamente queria seguir besandola por un buen rato mas , sin embargo, lamentablemente el tambien se quedo sin aire y tuvo que soltarla en ese instante, y por ultimo tenia el cabello de ella en su mano acariciandolo; esta se sonrojo y el pelirrosado se despidio, tomo su libro; y se fue a casa dejando a Miku sola,sonrojada y a la vez enfadada por el raro acto de el pelirrosado

* * *

Ese bastardo como se atreve a besarme sin mi consentimiento, vas a morir Luki Megurine...Aunque sea tu profesora te hare la vida imposible , y asi tu sueño de una vida univeristaria normal estara hecho trizas Oh Jo Jo Jo Jo...A veces pienso que estoy loca ; pero es que me irrita el comportamiento de ese pelirrosado, y lo malo es que son las seis de la mañana del siguiente dia y todavia me queman las mejillas por el comportamiento de Luki. Ese beso..Fue mi primer beso, voy a matarlo a puerrazos y si no es asi y Miku se come de nuevo mi negi...Cosa que llevare esta vez un negi de repuesto. Le pediria a Gakupo que me preste su espada y lo matare a Luki, o quizas solo rompa su libro en mil pedacitos luego le prenda fuego y ya esta ; pero bueno ; de alguna forma me vengare...¡Preparate Luki!

* * *

**Lamento la demora pero es que taba viendo anime pk se me fue un poco la imaginacion **

**Nota mental: Taba viendo Kamichama karin y ahi hay alguien igualito a Len *-***


	13. Un grandioso dia MikuxMeito

En este maravilloso dia , el cual supongo va a ser mas tranquilo; los pajaros cantan, las aves vuelan...Ah cierto tienen alas...Como sea , este dia me huele a un gran dia , por cierto ahora que pienso de olor huele a...¿Alcohol?. Bueno no es mi problema ya que este es mi dia sin clases pues es un domingo, es un hermoso dia y un ebrio no me hara perder la esperanza que no tener que soportar los chicos todo el dia, no es que los odie, pero tampoco les quiero...Ok no, si me agradan pero hacen unas bromas...Que dan ganas de meterle mil puerrazos a cada uno, por ejemplo el viernes me hicieron una broma y no sabia de quien fue, me revolotearon los papeles de examenes asi que tuve que quedarme un rato con ellos pues los castigue , igual seria ya que ellos tenian asesoria con un profesor que no era yo y bueno pues ese profesor falto porque estaba enfermo, creo que los chicos ya sabian eso y como tenian tiempo libre yo estaba organizando los examenes de ellos, fui al baño, volvi y estaban todos revoloteados en el piso. Fui a preguntar quien habia sido y todos dijeron "Yo, castigueme Miku_sensei" ; en serio si que les gusta fastidiar, ademas usaron el sensei en un tono sarcastico. Pero ningun borracho me destruira este gran dia libre de ellos ; ademas yo estoy muy protegida pues tengo mi puerro de ataque, y tambien gas puerro , ese es mejor calidad que el gas pimienta. No se porque siento que ese olor a borracho se esta aceercando mas y mas a mi...

"Pff..."-suspiro Miku -"¿Tomando a estas horas del dia..?"-murmuro para si

"Miku.."-susurro un cuerpo que la abrazo por detras

"¡Eh!"-exclamo ella sorprendida para luego voltear lentamente y veia que se trataba de un pelicastaño

"Miku , te has vestido muy lindo hoy"-dijo Meito mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a la aguamarina quien llevaba un sueter rosa y una falda blanca

"G..Gracias"-respondio ella sonrojada

"Y hueles bien hoy dia"-dijo mientras olia el cabello de esta

"M...Meito ¿Podrias soltarme?"-pregunto ella avergonzada

"Noo...no quiero"-dijo el haciendo puchero

"M...Meito ¿Estas ebrio?"-pregunto ella intrigada

"Oh por favor..."-dijo el mientras la soltaba y la miraba cara a cara -"Solo me he tomado unas 11 botellas de sake"

"Dios mio.."-murmuro ella para si -"¿Te llevo al hospital antes de que te desmayes?"

"Noo...Yo puedo ir solo, ya estoy grandecito"-dijo el balbuceando

"Esta bien.."-dijo la aguamarina dudosa

"Bueno me voy"-dijo Meito para darse la vuelta y caminar tambaleandose, y antes que se caiga la aguamarina lo sostiene -"M..¿Miku?"

"T..Te llevare a casa"-dijo Miku mientras trataba de compararse con el peso de Meito con la poca fuerza que tiene y para su mala suerte este se cayo con ella

"..Gomen.."-dijo el medio dormido y luego se quedo dormido por completo encima de Miku

"¿Y ahora como salgo de esta...?"-suspiro ella mientras pensaba en el "gran" dia que iba a tener

* * *

No se como termine asi, pero pude levantarme despues de recobrar fuerza, luego me limpie mi ropa, y vi a Meito en el suelo babeando, pense que su castigo por ebrio seria dejarlo ahi dormir , pero no pude asi que lo levante poco a poco y arrastrando quise llevarlo a su casa. Y luego de caminar un poco me di cuenta, ¡Que caminaba sin rumbo!, soy tan idiota, ni siquiera sabia por donde era su casa de Meito. Ademas que el olor a ebrio ya me estaba dando jaqueca y un poco sentia que me embriagaba yo, pero en fin, aun asi todo mareada puse a Meito en una banca en medio de la calle mientras que yo decidi sentarme en el piso pues sentia que la tierra daba vueltas pero mas rapido , creo que me puse colorada por tocar mis mejillas que estaban calientes, es un hecho ; no soporto para nada el alcohol . Y el olor a sake de Meito ya me estaba afectando, sentia que queria dormirme en ese mismo sitio, pero no puedo porque ciertos brazos me rodearon despertandose

"No soportas el alcohol ¿Cierto?"-susurro el pelicastaño mientras abrazaba a Miku y esta media conciente

"V..Vete mas lejos..Estar contigo me emborracha"-dijo Miku tratando de empujarlo con debiles fuerzas

"Tonta"-dijo el con una sonrisa en su cara -" Te ves demasiado tierna asi"-murmuro el pelicastaño

"A..Alejate...Me haces sentir mas mareada"-dijo Miku algo sonrojada por la cercania de sus rostros

"Oh..ya veo"-dijo mientras Meito se acercaba mas a ella - "Me pregunto que te hare si te quedas dormida"-susurro el al oido de la aguamarina

"M..Meito.."-murmuro ella sintiendose mas borracha

Y en seguida en pelicastaño no dudo en besarla en ese momento ya que la veia tan indefensa que no podia contenerse en ese momento, Miku no opuso resistencia ya que se sentia muy mareada como para procesar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento con Meito. Quizas ni se dio cuenta que le beso el y cuando la solto ella tomo aire, pero lo unico que encontro fue mas aire sabor a sake, ademas que habia probado los suaves labios del pelicastaño con sabor a sake; lo cual la hizo sentir peor. Y apenas la aguamarina se mantenia conciente

"Besame hasta quedarte borracha"-dijo Meito con una sonrisita en su cara ya que lo dijo en un tono imitando la parte de una cancion de Maroon 5 Moves like jagger

"M..Meito.."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras tenia las mejillas rojas de el alcohol y tambien por lo que hizo Meito, y luego esta se quedo dormida

"¿Eh?¿Miku?¿Te dormistes?"-exclamo el no sabiendo que hacer luego se paso su mano por su cabello y dio un suspiro -"Aunque sea podre seguir besandote lo que yo quiera, luego te llevare a tu casa"-dijo Meito aunque sabia que Miku estaba dormida y no oiria eso.

* * *

Al despertarme estaba en una cama, estaba en la casa de mi amiga Luka; luego todo paso por mi mente y todo lo que habia pasado con Meito haciendo que me sonrojara , ademas seguro que el obtuvo la direccion de Luka ya que ella tambien enseña en la misma escuela que yo y logro sacar informacion ya que debe haberse corrido el rumor de que yo fui recomendada por ella. Como sea, tenia una gran jaqueca de los que te dan por estar beria pero yo no estuve ebria, que injusta es la vida; pero en fin tuve que conformarme por lo menos no estaba en la casa de Meito ya que eso hubiese sido una tragedia, mañana le agradecere por llevarme a casa de Luka, y tambien mañana lo golpeare con mi puerro por haber estado ebrio y haberme dejado ebria a mi tambien...Todo lo malo me pasa a mi...Me pregunto con que cara me mirara despues de ese beso que me dio...¡Ahh mis mejillas queman!.


	14. La ruleta rusa MikuxRinto

Hoy ibamos a hacer matematicas por unas 3horas, todos suspiraron y abrieron sus libros; no fue necesario darles de puerrazos este dia, pero en fin; aunque sea sera un dia en el que no tenga que gastar fuerzas golpeando fuerte a los chicos. Terminadas las clases todos gritaron :"Hurra"; ya que ellos habian hecho planes para salir, me quisieron invitar pero me negue ya que parecia ser una fiesta y no me llevo bien con esas celebraciones por motivos que desconozco; bueno mi ultima vez en una fiesta fue traumanete asi que..¡Como sea solo me rehuse a ir!. Mientras estaba pensando en que comida con puerro iba a prepararme al llegar a casa todavia sentada en mi carpeta de profesora, pude divisar a un rubio con ganchitos en el pelo mirandome perdidamente, cosa que me hizo sonrojar al instante y creo que el tambien se dio cuenta de que lo mire por eso se volteo al instante un poco rojo , empezo a caminar hacia mi y yo me preguntaba la razon pero me limite a mirar hacia otro lado para que no vea que aun estaba sonrojada...

"M..Miku"-murmuro Rinto

"R..Rinto ¿Aun no te vas a casa?"-pregunto la aguamarina curiosa

"N..No todavia no, antes queria hacer algo"-respondio Rinto sonriendo

"Ah, claro"-dijo Miku para luego seguir en lo que estaba haciendo

"M..Miku..¿Q..Quieres ir a la fiesta conmigo?"-dijo Rinto muy timido pasando su mano por su cabello

"Eh..Eto...Y..Yo no voy a ir a la fiesta"-respondio ella sonrojada por la propuesta de este

"Oh..ya veo"-dijo algo decepcionado el

"G..Gomen"-respondio ella mientras agachaba la cabeza

"Naa..No te preocupes"-dijo el sonriendo tomandola del menton haciendola levantar la cabeza

"R..Rinto"-exclamo ella nerviosa y sonrojada

"Ah Gomen"-exclamo el sonrojado soltandola-"...Mmm...¿Estas segura que no vas a ir?"-pregunto el insistente inconscientemente

"No ire"-dijo ella en un suspiro

"Ah..Bueno"-dijo el sonriendo sentandose en la carpeta de al frente -"Conversemos"-dijo mientras la miraba tiernamente

"Ah..Pero..Rinto,¿No llegaras tarde a la fiesta?"-pregunto ella intrigada

"Ya no ire"-dijo el mientras sonreia -"Esas celebraciones se me dan mal"

"Eh..Entonces ¿..porque me invitas.."-fue interrumpida la aguamarina

"Solo queria pasar tiempo contigo"-respodio el muy animado

"Y..Ya veo"-murmuro la aguamarina muy sonrojada

"Me quedare aqui contigo"-dijo el mientras miraba por la ventana haciendo sonrojar a Miku

"Y..Yo ya me voy"-murmuro la aguamarina

"Te acompañare"-dijo el animado

"De acuerdo"-exclamo alegre la aguamarina

* * *

Entonces Rinto me acompaño a casa pero antes insistio en que vayamos a una feria nueva, que estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa asi que asenti y le segui ya que no sabia el camino exactamente; todo era muy hermoso, habia varias luces y se podia oir la risa de los niños. Se veia muy divertido, me subi a varios juegos con el, cuando nos subimos a la montaña rusa gritabamos como locos por el hecho de que el carrito bajaba y parecia que nos caeriamos. Y en un momento sin querer del miedo abraze a Rinto fuertemente, pude notar que se sonrojo un poco al igual que yo, me disculpe y me enrede mis manos una con la otra para que eso no vuelva a suceder, pero el me abrazo por detras haciendome que me quemen las mejillas y ponerme como tomate; el me sonrio y me dijo que asi el se sentia mas seguro , yo solo asenti y me quede quieta mientras el abrazaba , luego el ambiente se puso callado pero eso no duro mucho tiempo porque el carrito volvio a bajar y todos gritaron como terminar ese juego agradecimos estar ya en tierra firme mientras Rinto se arrodillaba y se ponia a rezar cosa que me hizo reir en el me tomo de la mano y me dijo que vayamos a un ultimo juego antes de que me llevara a casa , yo le segui, terminamos yendo a la ruleta rusa, es un juego inmenso al cual te subes y te da vueltas lentamente, puedes ver muchos paisajes desde ahi; bueno la cosa es que Rinto me jalo rapidisimo y en un dos por tres ya estabamos ahi arriba mientras mirabamos el lindo paisaje desde arriba. Pero escuchamos unos ruidos extraños los cuales parecian ser metalicos, yo me asuste en seguida y Rinto me abrazo para calmarme, lo cual si me calmo...

"R..Rinto"-murmuro la aguamarina sonrojada siendo abrazado por este

"Gomen Miku no debi traerte aqui"-dijo el

"N..No,esta bien; sino no me hubiera divertido tanto"-dijo la aguamarina sonriendo tiernamente

"Y..Yo tambien me diverti"-dijo el muy sonrojado

"R..Rinto tienes fiebre"-murmuro ella

"No..no es eso"-exclamo el haciendose hacia atras

"R..¿Rinto?"-dijo ella confundida

"M..Miku yo.."-fue interrumpido el por los bruscos movimientos de la maquina

"Oh ya empezo a moverse"-dijo Miku alegremente

"Ah...Cierto.."-murmuro el

"Ya vamos a llegar abajo"-dijo Miku mientras miraba por la ventana

"Si pero antes de eso.."-dijo Rinto con la voz apagada

Y inesperadamente , Rinto tomo a Miku de un brazo jalandola, ella volteo la cabeza un poco cosa que el aprovecho para tomarla del mento y llevar sus labios contra los suyos, y asi formandose un hizo que ese beso inesperado valiera la pena ya que duro todo el rato en que la ruleta se demoraba en bajarlos a ellos, apenas se abrio la puerta Rinto la solto, pues ya no les quedaba nada de le hizo de despedida y se fue con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara dejando a la aguamarina muy sonrojada y preguntandose porque su corazon latia tan rapido

* * *

**Yay chicas hoy solo subo un cap xk aprendi a como grabar mi voz y ps una amiga me dijo para cantar magnet y yo le dije dale :D**

**Asi que ahora tamos practikando :3**

**Nota: en youtube soy Miku Hatsune**

**xDD!**


	15. ¿Acaso quieres? MikuxMikuo

Hoy iba a ser un dia cualquiera, estaba exhausta pero las buenas noticias es que ya dentro de poco va a terminarse este año asi que no pasaria mas tiempo estos chicos sacandome canas blancas, pero da igual aun asi les tengo mucha estima; dentro de una semana iba a cabar este año escolar, ya no sabia si iba a seguir siendo su maestra, eso me entristecia un poco pero no dejaria que lo noten. En fin los chicos han estado con un animo por los suelos, y mis muchos intentos fallidos por animarlos lo estropean mas. Ya no se que hacer asi que seguire con mi clase como normalmente hago pero aun asi sentia que debia animarlos...¿O porque no mejor castigarlos por estar tristes? ; los mire a todos , saque mi negi sin que nadie se diera cuenta y me puse a golpear a todos, en general mas a los que estaban mas depresivos, luego les sonrei y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa y se pusieron a reirse; y asi empezamos a hacer la clase. Al terminar y cuando todos se iban a su casa di un suspiro, saque mi negi de comida, no de ataque ya que son diferentes, y me puse a comerlo ; tenia que quedarme un rato mas porque tenia unas cuantas cosas que hacer como organizar las calificaciones de ellos y mucho mas; y cuando saque mi negi un aguamarino salio de la nada y lo mordio, comiendo un buen pedazo de negi.

"¡Mikuo!"-reclamo la aguamarina enfadada

"¿Dime?"-dijo el mientras masticaba

"Era mi negi.."-dijo ella lloriqueando comicamente

"Gomen"-dijo el mientras le quitaba el negi y lo ponia en el de ella a la fuerza

"M..Mikuoo"-balbuceaba ella por el negi dentro de su boca

"...¿Dime?"-dijo el con una sonrisita en su rostro

"Idiota"-dijo ella quien rapidamente saco su negi de ataque le dio un golpe

"¡Eso duele!"-exclamo el molesto

"Como sea...¿Has venido a molestarme?"-murmuro ella mientras se apoyaba sobre su mano

"Oh, adivinastes"-dijo el mientras aplaudia sarcasticamente

"No tengo tiempo para jugar ahora"-dijo ella mientras lo empujaba con su puerro -"Asi que vete a casa ya"

"No quiero"-hizo puchero Mikuo

"¿Eh?¿Porque?"-pregunto ella curiosa

"Simplemente prefiero quedarme aqui un rato mas"-respondio el aguamarino

"Bueno esta bien...¡Hey deja mi negi!"-exclamo la aguamarina cuando vio a Mikuo sacando de su cartera de ella unos cuantos negis

"Invitame un poco"-dijo el mientras se los comia todos

"¡Mis negis!"-exigio la aguamarina mientras se abalanzaba sobre el aguamarina

"...Quitate de encima..Baka"-dijo Miku mientras jugaba con el cabello de ella quien estaba encima de el en una posicion muy compremetedora

"..L...Lo siento"-murmuro ella sonrojada de mala gana y rapidamente se quito encima de el sentandose hacia un costado

"Estas roja"-djo Mikuo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y aun jugaba con el cabello de la aguamarina

"D..Deja mi cabello"-dijo Miku sonrojada con la voz algo nerviosa

"¿Porque he de obedecerte?"-pregunto el mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la jalo hacia su lado haciendola sonrojar

"P..Porque soy tu profesora"-reclamo ella muy ruborizada y tratando de despegarse del aguamarino

"Eso no vale"-comento Mikuo mientras ondulaba en su dedo el cabello de ella

"Si..Si vale"-murmuro ella nerviosa y roja como tomate -"Ahora te ordeno que me sueltes"-exclamo Miku mirandolo a los ojos directamente

"Das ordenes como una vieja a pesar de ser tan joven"-comento el aguamarina haciendola enojar

"¡¿Que dijistes!"-exigio ella tomandolo del cuello de la camisa

"Mmm...¿Ahora quieres besarme?"-dijo el sonriendo

"E..Estupido"-gruño ella sonrojada y empezando a alejarse de el retrocediendo hacia un costado aun sentada

"Yo si queria besarte..."-susurro el aguamarino quien no dudo para nada en tomar a Miku del brazo y jalarla haciendo que los labios de los dos se toquen

La aguamarina intentaba resistirse pero era inutil ya que Mikuo aseguro el beso sujetandola fuertemente de la cintura y de la cabeza; el estaba disfrutando el beso hasta no darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba respirando y la aguamarina se habia puesto muy roja por el beso que este le estaba dando; el solo dejo durar el beso unos segundo mas de lo que quedaba de su oxigeno, o quizas mas de lo tenia de el. Y luego solto la aguamarina quien rapidamente apoyo sus manos contra el piso y dio un respiro por todo el aire robado, en cambio Mikuo solo tomo aire tranquilamente.

"P...¿Porque hicistes eso?"-pregunto la aguamarina sonrojada evitando la mirada de el

"¿Acaso preferias un beso a la francesa?"-dijo el molesto porque Miku evitaba su mirada asi que la sujeto del menton y la miro directo a los ojos -"Creo que no"- y luego el aguamarino tomo su chaqueta y se fue del aula en donde se encontraban

"B..Bastardo...¡Ah se llevo mis negis!"-exclamo ella mientras veia su cartera vacia de los cien negis que ella habia metido esa mañana

* * *

**Amo el MikuxMikuo TTwTT**

**El proximo sera cap final **


	16. Yo y ellos MikuxTodos

He aqui, Miku Hatsune, profesora de esta universidad, escuela o academia como ustedes prefieran. Es el ultimo dia, este dia mi clase se graduara de este año , estoy muy orgullosa por ellos pero nunca pense estar tan triste por algo asi; debo ocultar mi tristeza ya que ellos estan muy felices..Aun que duele un poco verlos asi. Ellos primero estaban muy tristes cuando se acercaba esta fecha pero logre motivarlos a puerrazos o con palabras cualquiera de los dos. Sin embargo, me siento muy triste ya que sera la primera clase que hago que termine año, bueno ademas que es mi primer trabajo ; pero estoy segura de que este dia va a ser un dia muy largo. Me levante, con ganas de no ver la fecha de hoy pero yo ya sabia cual era , me la habia aprendido de memoria y hasta contaba los dias que faltaban; aun asi decidi revisar el calendario tratando de convencerme de que hoy solo tendre otra clase con ellos y asi seria por mucho tiempo. Pero no, era ese dia, el en que ellos se graduarian , y me sentiria un poco solitaria; pero debo de darles mi mejor cara por este gran dia para ellos, se que no los voy a aliste rapidamente y fui a clases, o mejor dicho; al dia de su graduacion...

Y en la escuela,universidad o academia...

"¡Mikuuuuu!"-grito un rubio animado mientras corria a abrazarla

"Ah, hola Len"-respondio ella ante el saludo

"Miku buenos dias"-murmuro un peliverde

"Buenos dias Gumiya"-dijo Miku sonriente

"¡Len ya sueltate de Miku!"-exclamaba un aguamarino mientras lo jalaba -"Ah y hola Miku"-dijo el dirigiendose a ella

"S..Si hola"-saludo ella

"¿Alguien me da una mano para que Len se suelte de ella?"-pregunto Mikuo al molesto

"Dejame ayudarte"-dijo un rubio con ganchitos en su pelo"Miku hi"

"H..Hola Rinto"-murmuro la aguamarina

"Yo tambien te ayudare"-dijo un pelirrojo que se acercaba a la aguamarina para sostenerla de la cintura-"Ustedes jalen a Len yo sostengo a Miku"

"A..¡Akaito!"-exclamo la aguamarina sonrojada

"Hola idiota"-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

"Y..¡Yo tambien quiero jalar a Miku"-exigio el peliverde mientras la tomaba del brazo

"Gumiya , ¿Estamos jugando tira y jala con Miku?"-pregunto un peliazul acercandose por atras tomandola del otro brazo

"Gracias por la ayuda"-dijo enojada la aguamarina

"¿Puedo jugar yo tambien?"-dijo Yuma quien se acercaba para abrazarla por delante haciendola sonrojar pero solo se limito ella a eso

"Oh, chicos ¿Que hacen a estas horas del dia?"-pregunto un peliblanco junto a un pelinegro y este solo se limito a mirar con mala cara el abrazo grupal

"Piko, Rei ; Buenos dias"-dijo la aguamarina sonriendo

"Tonta"-dijo el pelinegro a lo cual se acerco a abrazarla haciendola sonrojar

"¡Ehh!Eso no se vale Rei, yo tambien queria hacerlo"-reclamo el peliblanco mientras se hizo un espacio y abrazo a Miku fuertemente

"¡Mph!Copiones"-murmuro el rubio

"Callate y sueltala"-dijo Mikuo

"Bueno aunque sea no estan..."-fue interrumpido Rinto

"Hola ¿Que hacen?"-dijo un peliblanco con un cigarro algo aburrido

"Eso es obvio , estan jugando a quien ahoga mas rapido a Miku"-dijo Gakupo mientras sonreia y la abrazaba haciendose espacio

"Mmm...Bueno jugare"-dijo el dejando su cigarrillo a un lado y abrazandola

"Bueno bueno pero esto podria ser peor ya que faltan..."

"Chicos, buenos dias"-exclamo un pelicastaño muy feliz mientras se acercaba con un pelirrosado y un rubio color miel

"Miku...¿Que sucede aqui?"-pregunto el rubio color miel viendo a la aguamarina ahogandose en abrazos

"N..No tengo la menor idea"-murmuro Miku

"¿Que no ves? Es un juego de abrazar a Miku"-exclamo el pelicastaño tirandose encima de ella haciendo caer a todos

"Que idiotas.."-murmuro el pelirrosado al parecer de mal humor

"No lo se..Parece divertido"-dijo Nero sonriente mientras se iba corriendo a abrazar a Miku

"Pff...Supongo que ser idiota de vez en cuando no estaria mal"-murmuro el pelirrosado para si mientras se acercaba y le tomo de las mejillas a la aguamarina -"Idiota"

"Mmm"-trataba de decir ella -"¡Mis mejillas!"-dijo al poder soltarse

"Mmm..¿Las mejillas de Miku deben ser suaves cierto?"-pregunto Mikuo intrigado

"Comprobemoslo"-dijo Kaito muy alegre mientras iba a por las mejillas de Miku

Y despues de muchos peñizcones...

"M..Me duele mis mejillas.."-murmuro la aguamarina de dolor

"Solo falto yo cariño"-dijo el pelirrojo quien lamio sexymente la mejilla de ella haciendola sonrojar

"A..¡Akaito ¿Pero que demonios?"-exigio ella molesta

Y el aura se puso sombria...comicamente...

"Vamos a matarlo..."-murmuro un aguamarino con una mirada sombria

"No veo porque no hacerlo..."-dijo el pelinegro alentando el aura asesina que habia entre ellos

"Vamos rapido..Antes de que huya.."-susurro Rinto malevolamente

"Mi hermano va a morir..Mi hermano va a morir..."-decia Kaito con una sonrisa tenebrosa

"E..Ellos ya me estan dando miedo"-murmuro el pelirrojo algo asustado y enseguida fue amarrado por una soga por un peliverde, un rubio y un peliblanco -"¡Eh! ¡Sueltenme!"-reclamaba el

"Vas a pagar eso Akaito..."-dijo Len con una cara de miedo

"Ponte a rezar..."-dijo el peliblanco

"No volveras a ver la luz del dia.."-dijo Gumiya sonriendo macabramente

"¿Puedo golpearle con mi botella de sake?"-pregunto Meito

"Claro pero rompela y luego lo golpeas con eso"-dijo Luki sonriendo

"M...Miku salvame"-rogaba Akaito asustadisimo

"Mmm...Dejame pensar..."-decia ella mientras miraba hacia el cielo

"Miku esta de nuestro lado.."-murmuro

"Hay que partirlo en pedazitos..."-dijo Gakupo sonriente

"Como en la cancion rodea,rodea..."-dijo Nero con una voz de ultratumba

"Rodea...Rodea..¿Quien esta detras de ti?"-murmuro macabramente Yuma

"Akaito...Vas a conocer al infierno.."-dijo Dell sonriendo mientras fumaba un cigarro

"Ah..AUXILIOOOOO"-gritaba el pelirrojo mientras que ellos lo cargaban y se lo llevaban

"...Eso fue raro..."-murmuro para si la aguamarina

* * *

Despues de eso, aunque fue un poco traumatizante ya que los chicos a veces son muy bipolares; logre concentrarme en lo que se celebraba este dia, la promocion de ellos; aun no tenia yo mi promocion porque mi escuela,universidad o academia me tiene prisionera un rato mas , en fin; lo unico que debo hacer ahora es sonreir y sonreir , ya que no puedo arruinarles este dia con cosas como que les voy a extrañar mucho y que ojala este no sea nuestro ultimo dia, no puedo hacerles eso ya que este dia tienen que pasarla bien; en este momento de seguro deben estar preparandose para todo y ademas deben estar muy ocupados dando un discurso, asi que no debo molestar ; estare esperandolos en el patio donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia , y despues de eso me ire a casa a recordar los buenos tiempos que pasamos , o mejor dicho que pase con ellos, se que los voy a extrañar mucho ya que ellos estaban en mi vida varias veces no solo en la escuela si no tambien en cualquier sitio me los encontraba, aun estoy triste quisiera poner una cara mejor pero espero que no se hayan percatado de que estoy asi; en fin debo mantener esta sonrisa hasta mas no poder. Al llegar al patio al poco rato estaban ya iniciando la ceremonia por graduarse este año y subir sus notas , ya que se lo reconocieron eso; luego ellos salieron a dar su discurso y me saludaron disimuladamente ya que no podian abiertamente porque el director lo tomaria como una broma o algo asi; despues de un buen rato se habia terminado, los chicos se iban a ir a celebrar ; yo solo queria irme a casa a descansar todo lo que quedaba del ellos me insistieron, lo cual me hizo ponerme muy alegre aunque no quise demostrarlo pues sabrian que estaba triste por separarme de ellos. Fuimos a comer ramen, y por alguna razon se estaban peleando por sentarse al lado de la silla donde estaba yo, ni modo, cosa de chicos. Meito se emborracho como siempre, Luki estaba leyendo un libro, Len , Piko y Gumiya estaban haciendo un concurso de quien come mas rapido el ramen, y los demas habian hecho sus apuestas de quienes iban a ganar en ese concurso mientras yo solo me reia. Y luego todos ya estaban satisfechos, y me dijeron que pague la cuenta, claro que les golpee con mi negi por esa broma; finalmente fuimos a casa pero ellos quisieron acompañarme, les permiti y cuando llegue me despedi de ellos.

"Bueno , gracias por todo chicos"-dijo Miku alegre pero en el fondo triste ya que ya no se verian tanto

"Hey Miku"-dijeron los chicos al unisono

"¿Si?"-pregunto la aguamarina con curiosidad

"Te queremos"-dijeron ellos algo sonrojado haciendola sonrojar al instante

"Y..Yo tambien los quiero"- dijo ella muy sonrojada y luego se fue a dormir

* * *

Al terminar ese dia supuse que eran vacaciones pero ellos no irian a asesoria ya que pude ayudarlos en los cursos mejorando sus calificaciones, pero en fin ese dia no iba a hacer nada ; realmente no recordaba que hacia antes de conocerlos por lo que me puse a ver television , luego note algo muy extraño ; habia una carta adentro de mi habitacion,se notaba que la habian pasado por debajo de la puerta me acerque y la lei en voz alta sin querer:

_Estimada Profesora Hatsune Miku:_

_Es un placer informarle que la peticion de sus alumnos a que se quede durante todo el año que les resta en esta escuela,universidad o academia_

_Ha sido aceptada_

_Felicitaciones de parte del director y ademas le deseamos lo mejor_

_Atte. Direccion_

Y casi me da un paro cardiaco al leer esto, no estaba ni enterada en que habian pedido a que me quede, de seguro que les voy a dar muchos puerrazos despues de las vacaciones; pero aun asi me alegro un poco, aunque es una rara sensacion, me siento feliz por hacer algo que me deberia enojar; luego me reí y en ese mismo instante tocaron el timbre de la puerta , tome mis pantuflas y me acerque temiendo que fuera lo que esperaba , y pues si, eran la puerta lentamente...

"¡Mikuuuu!"-exclamaron ellos

"Oh...No se porque esto ya me lo presentia..."-murmuro la aguamarina sonriendo dulcemente

Y asi pase muchos momentos felices con ellos, aunque son a veces molestos pero logramos ponernos de acuerdo, durante las vacaciones no dejaban de visitarme; pero siempre lo hacian juntos ya que parecia que se vigilaran los unos a los otros , pero en fin es muy divertido estar con ellos. Claro que ellos siempre estaban conmigo cuando los necesitaba y cabe recalcar que yo tambien estuve ahi para ellos. Es una divertida amistad con cada uno de ellos...¿O sera algo mas...?

* * *

**Termine este OwO!**

**Ahora si hare mi MikuxRinto :3**

** pero un descanso plis**

**Me tomare unos dias de descanso para hacer tarear quizas d dias :D**

**Saludos :3**

**Deja tus reviews *O***


End file.
